twilight 2
by naruto fan 10000
Summary: twilight story in sasodei form.The story will go a little different than twilight.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys it's me and like I promised here's twilight IN Sasodei form.

TO DEIDARA

THIS IS A PREVIEW.

Deidara : mom I'll miss you

Deidara's mom : I'll miss you to sweetie call when you reach to your father's house and call me every day.

Deidara : ok mom I will.

*ok time skip deidara reaches to Hatsu's house and Hatsu is the name of his father*

Hatsu : so Deidara how have you been with your mom.

Deidara : huh oh fine dad

Hatsu : ok then I guess I'll show you to your room.

*they walk upstairs to Deidara's room*

Hatsu : I hope you like it.

Deidara : yeah its cool.

Haru : ok I'll go downstairs.

Deidara : ok fine with me.

*The next day*

Hatsu : hey Deidara you ready it's time to go or your gonna be late on your first day of school here

*Deidara runs down the stairs*

Deidara : I'm ready

Hatsu : ok come outside I have something to show you

*they go outside and stare at a Toyota car (well van )*

Hatsu : you like it

Deidara : like it are you kidding me I love it

Hatsu : I thought you'd like it

Deidara : thanks dad

Hatsu : your welcome and you should leave or you'll be late

Deidara : bye father *starts the car and leaves*

Deidara : *thought* I wonder if this school will be like my last one well I can always kick somes ass if they irritate me I just have to make sure they don't find out what I am.

THIS WAS A PREVIEW I WILL REPEAT THIS WAS A PRIEVIEW.


	2. Chapter 2

SUP PEOPLES IT'S ME HERE WITH TWILIGHT AND I AM CONTINUING FROM WHERE THE PREVIEW STOPS ANS YES I AM DOING THE WHOLE TWILIGHT SAGA AND PLEASE TELL ME WHO TO PUT AS JACOB IT MUST BE AN AKATSUKI MEMBER AND YES I KNOW IT MAY BE CONFUSING AS WHICH CHJARACTER IS WHICH I'LL EXPLAIN LATTER .

*Deidara arrives at the school and comes out of her Toyota car* (yes I know Deidara's a girl I might change her to a he later)

Some guys in the front of the school : nice ride dude.

Deidara : hmm yeah sure

*SOMEONE TAKES A PICTURE OF DEIDARA*

Naruto : hi there sorry about the flash of the camera

Deidara : wow that's bright.

Naruto : I'm Uzumaki Naruto the eyes and ears of the school your Deidara Iwa right the transfer student.

Deidara : It's nice to meant you Naruto

RING

Naruto : well that's the bell what class do you have first

Deidara : umm gym class

Naruto : great me too let's go

*during gym*

Naruto : Deidara the ball.

Deidara : what *throws the ball and it hits Sasuke at the back of his head*

Sasuke : oww

Deidara : oh my gosh I'm so sorry I told them they shouldn't let me play.

Sasuke : oh don't worry about it what's your name.

Deidara : oh it's Deidara

Sasuke : so you're the transfer student

Deidara : yeah

Temari : hitting on girls again Sasuke.

Sasuke : so nice to see you she witch

Temari : thanks and by the way my name's Temari and the girl next to me is Hinata.

Deidara : hi I'm Deidara

RINNNGGGG

Naruto : thank you Chesus.(Jesus)

Hinata : it's pronounced Jesus Naruto

Temari : let's go already I want to eat my lunch.

*they leave class and go to the food court to eat lunch*

FLASH

Deidara : what's with all the pictures

Hinata : prom's coming up and I needed to get one of you

Naruto : Hinata stop with the pictures , don't worry babe I got your back

Sasuke : you mean we just ask and I'll help you with anything Deidara.

*Tobi runs in and kisses Deidara on the cheek and runs out with Sasuke and Naruto chasing him*

Temari : so you're the new shiny toy huh

Deidara : I guess you could say that but I don't really like too much attention.

*Gaara , Itachi , Konan and Hidan walk in the room.(Konan as Alex, Hidan as Emmett and Gaara as Jasper)

Deidara : who're they

Hinata : they're the Akasunas the most cool but weirdest in the school.

Temari : you see the two infront the guy is Gaara and the girl is Itachi and in the back the boy is the newest his name is Hidan and the girl is Konan.

Deidara : what do you mean newest

Hinata : Mr. Akasunsa adopted them and the weird thing is the pairs Temari called out are like together.

Temari : yeah he's like a foster dad / match maker.

Temari : their all different from the rest of us.

Deidara : what do you mean different

Hinata : they're sure not your average teenager

Temari : there was a rumor

Deidara : what sort of rumor

Hinata : we-

Principal: Deidara come with me

Deidara : umm ok

*they leave the room*

Principal : Deidara : I hope you don't mind but you'll be staying with one of our student for a few months until your father moves in to his new house.

Deidara : ok fine with me

Principal : he's waiting in the hall for you.

Deidara : ok I'll be leaving *leaves *

Sasori : hey you're the- 

Deidara : WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING HERE

Sasori : oh nice to meet you again sexy.

Deidara : di-

*GETS SLAMMED ACROSS THE WALL*

Deidara : what the fuck are you

Sasori : don't worry about that sweety

WELL THAT'S CHAPTER ONE SAY IF TO CONTINUE OR NOT.


	3. Chapter 3

HERE IS CHAPTER 2 OF THE SASODEI TWILIGHT SAGA AND I'M STILL NOT SURE WHO TO PUT AS JACOB.

TO THE STORY

What the fuck was that how'd you do that said Deidara a bit confused.

Dei-chan what's wrong are you scarred.

Why would I be scarred of you Sori

*Holds Deidara at his neck* I haven't heard that name in a long time since you betrayed me, would you mind telling me why you did so *tightens hold*

W. what are you.

I ASKED YOU A FUCKING QUESTION SO ANSWER ME.

choking me

CAN'T YOU SEE I FUCKING KNOW THAT ANSWER MY DAMN QUESTION.

I didn't betray you

THEN WHAT THE FUCK HAPPENED.

I.I don't remember I was running to find you, we were supposed to go to the movies when I arrived at your house there was a silver haired guy at your door he said his name was Hidan he did something to me I don't know what it was then he kissed me and you arrived, after that everything was blank and then I woke in the hospital. (Deidara

For all these years I've hated you why didn't you tell me . (Sasori)

Why didn't I tell you , until I just now saw you I didn't remember you

I'm surprised I remembered even going out with you or that I used to call you Suna-kun or anything I'm so confused.

Dei what do you mean you Dei what was the name of the person who kissed you.

Um I think why'd you want to know Sori.

the hell where did you get the name Sori from.

I never really realized how cute you were Sori.

Deidara come here *Deidara walks over to Sasori and inspects Deidara's neck.

This is bad he bit you and you have my signature on your neck.

Sori what are you talking about.

*The principal walks down the hall way* Sasori I think you should take Deidara and show her around where she'd be staying at your house don't worry about classes I'll be sure you learn everything you were supposed to.

Of course lady Tsunade they said in unison.

Alright well hop to it now * Tsunade says as she leaves*

please kiss me

No I will no-

*Deidara kisses Sasori and Sasori bites her lips with hid fangs*

Sori why the hell did you bite me

Because the only reason your acting like this is because of the mark on your neck.

are you talking about Sasori.

Dei let's talk about this when we're at my house, come on.

Sori.*they both walk outside after hearing a few whistles to Deidara from the football team but soon stopped due to Sasoris death glare*

Get on the bike Deidara.

But what don't tell me you're scared.

I am not scared.

Then get on.

Um can we walk.

Are you kidding me it's like 30 blocks away from here.

I.I-

Dei it's just a bike nothing will happen , here put this helmet on and hold on to me.

Ok.*hops on the bike and they leave*

Hold on Dei.

Sori.

Yes brat.

Do you know this Hidan guy.

I don't know but I have a feeling that I'll soon meet him.

Why's that.

You ask too much questions brat I'll explain everything when we arrive.

If you say so Sori.

*30 minutes later*

Brat we're here.

*silence*

Don't tell me your sleeping brat.

*more silence*

BRAT

*silence*

*turns around and sees Deidara sleeping on his back*

Just great.

*Picks up Deidara bridal style opens the door to the house walks upstairs an lays her down in his room*

I never realized when we were going out but she's really cute when she's sleeping. * touches Deidara's face.

Danna.

So you finally woke up

Yeah um can you explain now.

Dei I'm a-

You're a what.

Let me finish the sentence.

I'm a vampire.

Haha very funny Sori vampires don't even exist.

Really Deidara then explain how I can do this * runs up to Deidara and bites his neck.

*draws blood from his neck*

Sasori stop this.

I'm sorry Dei but I can't.

Sasori *they fall on the floor*

WELL THAT'S THE SECOND CHAPTER GUYS AND THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL BE LONGER.


End file.
